Iris
Iris is a Reploid who worked as a Navigator for the Maverick Hunters and as a Repliforce liason in both Mega Man Xtreme 2 and Mega Man X4. She is the sister of Colonel and helps to support Zero in the field by providing him intel. She and Zero also shared a romantic interest during the events of X4. History Iris was developed by Repliforce scientists as half of the perfect fighting Reploid. Colonel, her brother, was the other half. Her half was of the peaceful arbitrator, and Colonel's was of the strong-willed fighter. Repliforce scientists had struggled to make these two factors into one Reploid, but the differences were irreconcilable, so they split them into brother and sister Reploids. Mega Man Xtreme 2 The Erasure incident was Iris' first mission as a Navigator for the Maverick Hunters. She took the roles of both Navigator and item development by making power-ups out of the Maverick's DNA Souls. In the Xtreme Mode ending, Zero feels bad that her first mission was a tough one and the Colonel will blame him. Mega Man X4 When the Repliforce was labeled Maverick after the Sky Lagoon incident, both X and Zero were assigned different missions to gather information about Repliforce's coup and to cut off their support lines. Iris assisted Zero on his missions as being his operator, like during the Erasure incident. However, Iris herself was part of Repliforce while her brother, Colonel, was Repliforce's second-in-command and therefore an imminent target for the Maverick Hunters. When the two of them battled in the Memorial Hall of Repliforce's command center, it was Iris who stopped the two Reploids from terminating each other by begging her own brother to stop, since Zero had previously saved her life after the Sky Lagoon had crashed. Colonel, who had always regarded Zero as a friendly rival, backed off. Zero, on the other hand, stated that someone had to stop Repliforce at all costs, much to the grief of Iris. When Repliforce's coup began, Zero rushed to the space port to stop the ascension of the military troops to the newly constructed space station of Repliforce, Final Weapon. There, he battled Colonel again, this time killing him. After that, Zero traveled to Final Weapon where he was encountered by Iris, who was blinded by the grief of losing of her brother and anger for Zero killing him. She had salvaged Colonel's Control Chip from his remains, fusing it with her own programming, thus resulting her body to transform into a massive winged Ride Armor-like combat form which Zero was forced to battle. Even though Zero didn't mean to, he damaged the exterior power core of the structure, resulting in the destruction of the armor. In addition, Iris' incorporation of the salvaged control chip for Colonel also fried her programming to be irreparable. He hurried to Iris' body. However, it was too late to save her, and while she lay dying in his arms, she whispers to him that she did all this because she wanted them to live in a Reploid-only world. Zero, totally overwhelmed by her death, began questioning his own reasons for fighting. Sigma would later antagonize Zero further, by revealing his involvement in the whole ordeal. He even taunts him by saying, "Iris is waiting for you!" before their battle. After Final Weapon is destroyed, Zero flies back to Earth in an escape shuttle, but he is tortured by the thought of being unable to save anyone. Abilities Iris was never designed to go into combat herself, but after salvaging her brother Colonel's control chip she transformed into a large mech with flight capability, resilient armour and a powerful laser cannon. In this form, her Power Core operated independently from her body, floating in the air and firing huge laser blasts whenever Iris used her own cannon. Iris' mech form did not take damage from direct attacks and each time it was struck it would spawn small drones that would swarm over Zero. Zero was able to defeat Iris by attacking the diamond-shaped Power Core that floated in close proximity to her mech. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sentient Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Androids Category:Reploids Category:Mega Man X Category:Animated Robots Category:Comic Book Robots